destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Della Tay
"You should be proud. Your death will spark a thousand wars. And it will be absolutely thrilling, too!"-Della Tay A mysterious, cruel, and twisted assassin pirate of the Reef, Della Tay is Uldren Sov's white whale. For good reason, as well. At age sixteen, she committed her first murder; Uldren and Mara's mother, making it look like a Guardian killed her, and trying to start a war between the Last City and the reef, as this was her client's request. She is mentioned to have killed several Reef Commanders, and a Warlock Vanguard at some point. Killing methods mentioned include: *Throwing them in a volcano. *Locking them in the Vault of Glass. *Skinning them alive. *Surgical dismemberment. *Throwing them in the Black Garden. *Simulating a blow from a Titan's fist(to kill Uldren's mother). For some reason, she is interested in Ashraven, the Iron Wolves deceased commander. It has been theorized that she has some sort of familial relation to her, though this is unlikely. Fever At the end of Fever, Tay's men plant a bomb at the Royal Docks. Luring the Queen there with a false summons from Variks(who, ironically, turns up at the docks anyway), the device explodes, knocking Variks out, and giving Tay and her men cover to take the Queen. Uldren attempts to rescue his sister, only for Tay to strike him in the back of the head, nearly knocking him out. Though he does not lose consciousness, Uldren catches a glimpse of Tay as she escapes with his sister in tow, and, trying to shake off the injury, he runs to his ship and chases after her, vowing to save the Queen and avenge his mother. Heartbusters Tay is first seen with the Queen, telling her that, with Uldren inheriting the throne as the first sole male ruler, Mara's death would make history and start several wars, as Uldren is much more easily antagonized than their father, who was clever and calm enough to see through Tay's deception when killing their mother. She inquires to know all the information the Queen has about Ashraven, for reasons unknown. She berates Mara on being unexciting as they approach the Gate to the Black Garden. She takes out a Gate Lord's eye, and activates the Gate. However, as she is about to shove Mara through, a crow drone sent by Prince Uldren attacks the guards, allowing the Queen to escape. Unfortunately, her escape is prevented when Tay captures the crow and throws a knife at her leg, preventing her from running away. The guards recapture Mara, and pulls out one her teeth as a prize for Tay. The crow pretends to give up, but then lashes out at Tay when she is taunting Uldren through the video feed, causing her to release it, and it rips out one of her eyes. The crow is shot down, and one of the guards picks Tay up in his arms, retreating while the other guard pushes the Queen through the Gate. Tay is further mentioned multiple time throughout the remainder of the story. 15 Seconds Tay makes another attempt at killing a royal, this time Uldren. Attempting to lure him out by making it look like Sierra Rogers had been taken by the assassin, she orders her men to kill him, though they are unsuccessful. Using a mechanical falcon, she ghostnaps Padfoot, and Sierra chases the bird, confronting Tay on the rooftop of an abandoned industrial building. Uldren arrives and tells Sierra to run, but the mute refuses to leave without her Ghost, and she attacks, throwing herself and Tay through a skylight. Padfoot is freed, but both women are equally matched in the ensuing knife fight, until Padfoot flashes his eye light directly in Tay's eye, blinding her temporarily. When Uldren kills her backup, she attempts to retreat, and only just transmats out in time as Sierra punches her inf the face repetitively. Trivia * Della Tay's personality is loosely based on Queen Scarlet, from the Wings of Fire series. * It is unknown if she actually holds any allegiances, but has had the same client more than once, as her attempt at killing Mara was ordered by the same people who had her kill the last Queen. Relationships Uldren Sov Tay casts teases and insults about Uldren at the Queen during the trip to the Gate, and taunts him through the video feed of his Crow while at the Gate. It has been his goal from a young age to kill Tay and avenge his mother, and he possess a deep hatred of her, as well as an obsession with catching her. It is entirely possible she enjoys the chase. Sierra Rogers Tay's hate for Rogers ranges almost as much as her fear of the Huntress. After nearly losing in single combat to her, Tay tried to take revenge on the Hunters as a class by attempting to kill Andal Larsen, Tevis' young son. The fight with rogers is the only recorded time of her losing.Category:Characters Category:Awoken